I will remember you
by Joselyn-Greenleaf
Summary: A continuation of my prior songfic "Take A Bow" this is placed one year after Spike dies.


****

**~~I will remember you~~**  
  
  
A:N:A continuation of "Take A Bow" I don't own any of the songs used, nor Cowboy Bebop…I'm poor alright? POOR! Lol**.**

Once again, written late at night, so please ignore spelling errors.

--------------  
I will remember you,  
Will you remember me?  
---------  
  
Sakura sat down on the couch, it had been one year since Spike's death.  
  
---------  
Don't let your life pass you by,  
Weep not for the memories  
---------  
  
She looked up at the clock, 12:06 am. _Well that sucks, too late to watch tv…Jet'll wake up…_ She sighed and got up, "Might as well try to sleep." She made her way to her room, passing Spike's, exactly how it was, when he was alive.  
  
-------  
Remember the good times that we had?  
I let them slip away from us when things got bad.  
------  
  
She looked in the doorway, stared at Spike's bed, still unmade. She walked over and sat on the edge of the bed, the tears starting to trail down her face.  
  
---------  
How clearly I first saw you smiling in the sun,  
Wanna feel your warmth upon me, I wanna be the one.  
-------  
  
_"Mr. Spiegel! Mr. Spiegel! You forgot your keys!!" She ran after him, those damned high heeled shoes she wore at the diner were slowing her down. She glared at his retreating figure, sun shining in her eyes, "MR. SPIEGEL! I WILL NOT REPEAT MYSELF!!!" He continued on. "Damn it." She muttered, she grabbed one of her heels and threw the shoe at the Swordfish. A loud, "MY SHIP!!!" was heard.  
  
Spike turned around to see the waitress who served him, holding his keys, "Oh…thanks." He smiled at her, the sun shining into his brown eyes.  
  
_--------  
I will remember you,  
Will you remember me?

Don't let your life pass you by,  
Weep not for the memories.  
-------  
  
She stared at all the items in his room, it just wasn't fair…Why him?   
She walked over and picked up the half used carton of cigarettes, she felt a wave of warmth spread through her, like Spike was still there, in some way.  
  
------  
I'm so tired, but I can't sleep,  
Standin on the edge of something much too deep,  
-----  
  
_She glared at Spike as he lit up another cigarette, "Those'll kill you one of these days."  
  
Spike grinned, "And I thought I'd die of too much sex…well either way, it's a good way to go." She grabbed the cigarette hanging from his mouth and put it out.  
  
"Hey! That was my last one." She sent him a look that said ''To-friggin-bad.'  
  
"I want you to quit."  
  
"No"  
  
"Please??"  
  
"*sigh* fine."  
  
"YES! OH YOU ARE SO WHIPPED!"  
  
"Oh I am not!"  
  
"You are too, Spikie dear."  
  
"Don't call me Spikie."  
  
"Okay……Spikie."  
  
"I'm warning you!"  
  
"What are you going to do, glare at me to death?"  
  
"No……I'll…START SMOKING AGAIN!" He grabbed the cigarette that was still somewhat good and lit it back up.  
  
"Damn you Spike."  
  
"Yeah I know."  
  
_---------  
It's funny how we can feel so much,  
but we cannot say a word,  
We are screaming inside,  
but we cannot be heard.  
--------  
  
She smiled, "You dumbass…Never did quit." She continued walking through the room, coming to the photo of him and her, him with that damned goofy grin plastered on his face, and her with his sunglasses on and his gun, trying to look tough.  
  
--------  
But I will remember you,  
Will you remember me?  
Don't let your life pass you by,  
Weep not for the memories.  
------  
  
_Spike grinned, "Smile for the birdie!" She looked at him, "How long is it set for? When will it take the picture?"   
  
"About three minutes…so we have some time to get ready." She got a glint in her eye, it was unreadable.  
  
"Hand me your gun." He looked at her like she had three heads, "WHAT? No way! You'll shoot me!" She grinned.  
  
"Please?"  
  
"Fine." He handed her his gun, "Anything else your Highness?" She nodded, "What?" She grabbed his sunglasses, "Your just gonna steal everything huh?…Okay…One minute." He wrapped his left arm around her shoulder, leaning his head on it, with his goofy grin, and her trying to look tough. When the picture came out Spike chuckled, "Ooh soooo tough! Don't tear me to pieces, promise?"   
  
_------_  
_I'm so afraid to love you,  
But more afraid to lose,  
Clinging to a past that doesn't let me choose.  
---------  
  
She continued her journey throughout his room, she hadn't been there since that fateful day. She felt the tears well up once again as she looked at the ring that she had given him when he went on a bounty.  
  
----  
Deep endless light,  
You gave me everything,  
Oh you gave me life.  
-------  
  
_"Come back promise?" Spike smiled and nodded, "You swear?"  
  
"Scouts honor."  
  
"Cross your heart and hope to die?"  
  
He chuckled and embraced her, "I'll come back, I've done so many of these it's not even funny."  
  
"But this one's tough, the guy's up for fourteen murder charges…"  
  
"I'll be fine."  
  
She slipped the ring off her neck, "Take this, but you have to return it to me…My grandfather gave it to me…the day he died." Spike nodded and slipped it around his neck, he kissed her forehead and climbed into the Swordfish, "I'll be back, love, Promise!"   
  
_-------  
And I will remember you,  
Will you remember me?  
------  
  
She saw one of his shirts, and slipped it on, she felt more relaxed, like her Spike was there, hugging her. She climbed into his bed, clutching one of his pillows, taking in his scent.  
  
------  
Don't let your life pass you by,  
Weep not for the memories.  
------  
  
She sighed and fell into a happy sleep, that night she dreamed of her and Spike, hugging, being together, and him being back with her, and their wedding…and of the future they might have had.  
  
------  
I will remember you,  
Will you remember me?  
------  
_(dream)_  
_Spike embraced her, "I told you I'd come back."  
  
She smiled and he kissed her._  
  
_------  
_Don't let your life pass you by,  
Weep not for the memories.  
------


End file.
